Nombres
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: ¿Que tan difícil es escoger un nombre? Mucho, en especial si solo te dan un libro con nombres de niñas... Y lo peor es que te das cuenta que tu y tu hermanito, tienen nombres de... ¡Mujer! (Pésimo resumen, mi cerebro está muerto) (Spin-Off Tío Kanon) [(- NO YAOI -)]


Spin- Off de Tío Kanon

El sensual Saga de Géminis y varios santos mencionados pertenecen al maestro Masami Kurumada (*-*)

Akira (Aika) es mía *u*

Nota: Este One- Shot pertenece a _Tío Kanon_ , mucho antes de que Saga le encargue el cuidado del Enano... n.n. No es necesario leer el fic Tío Kanon. Aunque si quieres saber que sigue después de este One- Shot... ¡Entra al fic y descúbrelo! =D

Advertencia: No Yaoi, yo no escribo yaoi. Este One fue escrito bajo la influencia de varias canciones de Mago de Oz (Desde mi cielo, Adiós Dulcinea, Sin ti seria silencio, La rosa de los vientos entre otras *-*), Pimpinela, La Tropa Loca y José José. Apartando el hecho de que ando medio Kawai por la medicación contra la gripe... Pero no es cosa de otro mundo. Fic de Humor, Romance (Ya valí cacahuate)... Medio azucarado (?)... En exceso. Personajes OoC (Con personalidades distintas al Manga y Anime, o fuera de carácter) Ya es todo... Uf, las advertencias están largas.

Kanon: Ni que decir de las finales.

Cállate, Kanon.

Disculpen los HORRORES ortográficos TnT

Disfruten...

 _-Antes de; Tío Kanon-_

 **"Nombre"**

Jun/18/2016

Una sonrisa surco sus labios al llegar a Géminis. El olor a café recién hecho inundo su sentido y le dio un vuelco a su corazón. Ya estaba despierta.

Había salido temprano de su templo, para ir a Rodorio en compra de lo necesario para su alacena casi vacía. Camino de regreso se topo con Shaka, el cual casi, casi le arrastro a una tienda de ropa de bebés... Bueno, técnicamente le arrastro ahí... Y le manipulo... O más bien le hizo sentir tremendamente irresponsable.

 _"Faltan unos pocos meses para el nacimiento y tu no has prevenido nada_ " recordó a Shaka, con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido, los ojos zafiros le taladraban, asiéndole sentir pequeño e indefenso _"¡Que vergüenza! Me das, vergüenza"_

El rubio tenía razón, así que le siguió hasta la tienda, asiéndose de prendas que él _no_ selecciono, ya que Shaka tomaba cuanta ropa viesen sus ojos... Y que ropa, Athena, que ropa.

Poco después, el tubo que halar consigo al rubio, ya que le había entrado la enfermedad de el "rico despilfarrador" no sabía si existía, pero no le daba mucha importancia.

 _"Faltan los pañales"_ le dijo el Hindú, que hacia polvo a su paso, ya que sus piernas no cooperaban al caminar. Saga le llevaba halando de la camisa, asiendo que sus pies se arrastraran por el suelo, una escena cómica, muy cómica.

 _"Ya los compre, no hace falta"_ le contesto, esperando que el rubio desistiera a su afán de comprar hasta quedarse pobre. Podría jurar que era capaz de embargar a Virgo o de fundirla en el mismísimo fuego del infierno, para hacerle una cuna de oro a su futuro hijo. De solo pensarlo le dio escalofríos.

 _"¿Y las mamilas? ¿Las mantitas térmicas?"_ ¿Existía tal cosa de manta térmica para bebés? Quién sabe.

 _"¿Y los cuentos infantiles? ¿Los libros en caso de que el bebé nazca en la bañera? ¿Tienes todo eso?"_

Uau. Y otra vez, uau.

 _"¿Quieres calmarte, Shaka? El que va a ser padre, soy yo, no tu"_ le respondió, cosa que el condenado rubio ignoro y siguió y siguió y siguió... Sin caminar, ya que el ser arrastrado le era mucho mejor que mover los pies.

 _"Necesitas un alumno, Shaka, enserio"_ ante eso, el Virgo arrugo la frente y le fulmino con la mirada.

Poca atención presto a el rubio que negó, protesto y excuso de porque no quería tener un sucesor... ¡No señor! Shaka no sedería su armadura a nadie, el la había ganado con sudor, sangre, lagrimas y... Apuestas, retos y muchas cosas más. Que Saga no quería saber. Era por demás sabido que el Hindú había caído en el vicio de el juego y las apuestas (sobre todo las que hacía con sus camaradas de Orden).

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le habían embargado (sus mismos compañeros) la Armadura, con tal de que pagara su deuda.

Y siempre la recuperaba. ¿De donde conseguía el dinero? Es algo que todos desconocía y sinceramente no tenía ganas de averiguar en esos momentos. Alguien le estaba esperando en casa.

Antes de dejar al Virgo, este le tendió un libro con la portada de una bebé de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Supo que era niña por el vestidito rosa y por el título en letras grandes; _Nombres para niñas_

 _"Hay nombres muy preciosos para la_ _ **nena**_ _"_ en cuanto las palabras salieron de los labios del Santo, Saga se estremeció _"Camus aporto unos de su madre Patria_ \- informo- _pero los que yo elegí están mejores_ "

¡¿También Camus?! Bah, ¿de qué rayos se sorprendía? Si el galo era igual que Shaka, aunque lo disimulaba mejor.

Antes de decirle un buen argumento que consistía; _¡Que carajos! ¡¿Con que derecho escogen nombres para mi hijo?! Son los tíos, pero eso no les da ni voz ni voto para opinar... ¡Búsquense sus propios hijos!_ El rubio había desaparecido por arte de magia, sin decir adiós siquiera.

Guardo el libro y se dirigió a casa, esperando no encontrar nuevamente a Shaka o al mismo Camus por ahí.

Tenía sus razones, muy buenas razones.

¡Él ya no estaba para esos trotes! Treinta años (dentro de poco treinta y uno) ya le estaban pegando, y muy duro.

Y soportar a ese necio, y a los otros "Tíos" era un trabajo pesado... Que le bastaba y le sobraba con el rubio.

Las ocho marcaba su reloj de pulsera en cuanto estuvo de pie frente a la fachada de Castor y Póllux, dándole la bienvenida.

Se acomodo el cuello de la chamarra de piel y los mechones rebeldes que estaban empeñados en entorpecerle la vista.

El viento juguetón de febrero daba prueba de el invierno pronto terminaría, y les estaba diciendo adiós, con la muda promesa de volver a fin de año. Pronto entraría la primavera y resoplo. Ya se imaginaba a las flores bailar al son de el cálido viento. Su mente le jugó una trastada, muy divertida, no lo iba a negar; Imagino a los animales del Santuario (Aves, ardillas, conejos y demás) bailando y cantando la fastidiosa, pero pegajosa, canción de Bambi; " _La primavera llegó_ " río ante sus pensamientos, ya se estaba volviendo majareta, nuevamente.

Se soplo los incómodos flequillos y se interno hasta la sala, de donde provenía el rico aroma, que llegaba hasta la entrada.

\- Llegas tarde.- susurro la mujer de cabello negro azabache que le caía por encima de los hombros, ojos de un gris profundo, piel pálida y labios rosa pálido, un rostro de aspecto de muñeca de porcelana; Su hermosa esposa.

\- Perdona,- le sonrió, acercándose lentamente al sofá y regalándole un beso en los tibios labios de la mujer, para después besar suavemente su pelo con olor a rosas- me entretuve en el camino.

La mujer le indico con un movimiento de su mano que se sentara junto a ella, Saga así lo hizo.

La rodeo con cuidado de los hombros y la atrajo asía su pecho, embriagándola de sexy olor. Con su mano libre, acaricio con cariño el vientre de la pelinegra.

Estaba embarazada, y aun no sabían el sexo del pequeño por mismos deseos de Akira, que juraba y perjuraba, que sería niño. La decepción que se llevarían los otros dos. Porque una madre nunca se equivoca, nunca.

Según el doctor, y sus cuentas, su hijo nacería a finales de Junio. En Junio conocerian a su bebé, que con tanto amor y temor (Por ser padres primerizos) estaban esperando. Conocerían su carita y el color de sus ojitos. Estaba felices, muy felices.

\- Te traje algo.- dijo, después de varios minutos de silencio apacible- Bueno...- se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo- es algo para el bebé.

Con cuidado se aparto de ella y tomo la bolsa que descansaba en el suelo, extrayendo un tierno mameluco de conejito; Azul cielo, orejitas blancas adornaban el gorrito y una colita blanca le daba un aspecto tierno al trajecito.

La Italiana sonrió y sus ojos grises se iluminaron, de lagrimas de alegría.

Tomo la ropa entre sus manos y la acerco a su vientre abultado. Sonrió.

\- Le gusta, y mucho.- beso de nueva cuenta los labios de Saga, prolongando el momento- Aunque dudo que le quede en cuanto nazca- dijo, una vez ya apartada de el Geminiano- es muy grande... Va a quedar nadando en el.- Saga hizo una mueca.

\- Hice mi intento.- dijo al fin, ganándose un golpe en la nuca- Se lo pondremos cuando este grande, y listo.- aplaudió entusiasmado.

\- ¿Que más trajiste? Porque dudo solamente que sea esto.- acomodo la prenda en la mesita.

\- A decir verdad,- se revolvió los largos cabellos- sí, traje más cosas... Aunque no todas las compre yo.- no le paso desapercibido la mirada asesina de la pelinegra, hizo un mohín inocente- Las compro Shaka, Aika.

\- No me quiero ni imaginar que fue lo que compro.- soltó una risotada.

Saga saco el contenido, había camisitas rosas, mamelucos amarillos, blancos, rosas pastel, rosa fuerte, rosa, otro rosa... Y más rosa.

\- Sigue de terco en que va a ser una niña.- negó con la cabeza, sin ocultar el rubor que asalto sus mejillas.

\- Déjalo ilusionarse- le quito importancia- Yo se que será niño- se acaricio la barriga- lo sé.

Saga volvió a sonreír, al verla así, lucia más bella de lo que ya era.

\- Pero eso no es todo.- la Italiana le miro, arqueando una de sus perfectas cejas negras- También gasto _su_ dinero en esto.- saco un libro con nombres para niñas... ¡Niñas!

\- Ok, esto ya es grave.- no contuvo las carcajadas.

\- Ni que lo digas, es peor de lo que esperaba.- volvió a menear la cabeza, extremadamente divertido ante el empeño y necedad del rubio... ¡A fuerza quería una sobrina! Y daba por hecho que el primer hijo de Saga lo seria.- ¿Me creerías que incluso subrayo varios nombres?- Akira alzo ambas cejas y se echo a reír, seguida por la risa de Saga.

\- Déjame verlo.- extendió ambas manos- Quiero ver qué locura le pasa a Shaka.- abrió el libro y, efectivamente, Saga tenía razón, el santo de Virgo se había tomado el derecho de elegir varios nombres... Y todos de mujer. E irónicamente, casi todos tenían el mismo significado.

\- Estas de broma.- volvió la mirada gris a Saga, ayándolo anormalmente serio, o fingiendo con maestría.

\- No, realmente, no.

Y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ojeo varias veces el pequeño librito de noventa y quien sabe cuantas paginas... Varios nombres encerrados con marcador rojo.

 _Cándida:_ candidez.

 _Inocencia_ : inocencia.

 _Katia o Karen_ : es diminutivo de la forma rusa del tradicional _Catalina_. Quiere decir "pura, casta", acoge un significado de inmaculada, inocente.

 _Olga_ : es la forma rusa del nombre escandinavo _Helga_ , que quiere decir "santo" De forma metafórica podríamos decir que es aquella pura e inocente, la que opta por la bondad y la perfección espiritual.

 _Fiona_ : según su origen, significa "blanca", "pura", "inocente" y "limpia".

 _Imara_ : Versión femenina de Imre, nombre húngaro que significa inocente.

 _Camila_ : (latino) inocente, virgen.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos le pasa a Shaka?- Saga alzo los hombros en respuesta.

\- Eso no es todo.- le quito el libro y encontró lo que buscaba- Mira.

\- Está loco... De remate.- _y pensar que al dios al que sirvo es peor..._ dijo para sí, al ver al margen de la hoja la perfecta letra de Shaka: _**Nombres que significan "Eternidad" y "Amor"**_ y no solo eso, también una hoja de libreta que contenía varios nombres, escritos por puño y letra del mismísimo santo de los Hilos; Camus.

\- ¡¿Camus también?!- exclamo sorprendida.

\- Ambos quieren una _sobrina_.- respondió con simpleza.

\- Porque en lugar de meterse en vidas ajenas, buscan donde dejar su semillita.- gruño. Saga quiso decirles lo mismo, pero sabía que siempre esos dos tendrían una buena excusa.

Siempre.

\- Si le preguntas a Shaka, te dirá que es muy joven y no puede dejar de ser virgen.- Akira rodo los ojos " _Dejar de ser virgen, si como no"_ \- y Camus- alzo los hombros- diría que; que te importa, muy su problema si no quiere tener hijos... Aunque creo que no puede, porque no tiene pareja.- le susurro.

¿Porque no tenía novia el francés? Si estaba como quería, en su sana opinión. Camus era el hombre perfecto, sexy, inteligente y francés. Estaba casada, sí, pero... ¡Tenia ojos! Se pregunto; ¿Quien no desearía escuchar palabras sucias en el idioma de el Galo justo en su oído? Y en especial, que esas palabras te las diga un cubito sexy. Ella escuchaba palabras Griegas que le erizaban la piel, en especial por quien era el chico que se las decía.

Había dos opciones, que sabía que si las decía en voz alta, a Saga no le caería mucho en gracia.

Una; Oh a Camus era gay (cosa que dudaba mucho) o quizá practicaba el lema de Kanon; " _Soltero y codiciado_ " Y de solo pensarlo, arrugo la frente.

La segunda era más creíble que la primera, aunque su mente, mal pensada hasta la raíz, saco una conclusión más obscura, sin detenerse a pensar en que Saga saldría en defensa de el francés, que no estaba para defenderse de las acusaciones.

¡¿Pero qué rayos?! Si Saga prácticamente defendía a todos sus hermanos. Fueran inocentes o no.

 _Lo malo de los Géminis_ pensó.

\- ¿Que tal que sufre problemitas con su _amiguito_?- opino, moviendo las cejas divertida, ya estaba dicho, no había vuelta atrás.

\- No digas eso.- gruño- Camus sabrá sus razones por las que está soltero.

\- Es solo una broma, no exageres.- se mordió el labio tratando de contener la carcajada.

\- Pues procura no decir ese tipo de cosas frente a él. Menos frente a mí. Es mi hermano de Armas, al igual que los demás. No lo vuelvas a hacer.- le pellizco la mejilla con delicadeza.

\- Prometido.- se llevo la mano al pecho- No lo hare.- y sinceramente, él no le creyó.

\- El día en que él te congele el culo, ni me digas nada.- suspiro dejando caer la cabeza en su mano.

\- Eso jamás pasara, primero le quemo su _inservible_ Orgullo francés.- ronroneo.

\- Akira...

\- Perdona.- se volvió a morder el labio, cuando le llamaba por su nombre completo era malo, muy malo- ¿Quieres que los lea?- Saga asintió.

 _ **Adora**_ : _Amada, francés_.

 _ **Amata**_ : _Muy amada, francés_.

 _ **Amedee**_ : _Ama a Dios, francés_.

 _ **Ami / Aimee**_ : _muy amada, francés._ _ **El nombre perfecto.**_

 _ **Amoda**_ : _Felicidad, hindú_... _¡Es hermoso! definitivamente, opción numero uno. ¡No le hagan caso a Camus!_

Akira parpadeo varias veces al ver la letra de Shaka y Camus, ¿Qué rayos les pasaba a esos dos? Enserio. Si querían una hija que se la compraran y a su bebé lo dejaran en paz.

Ahaba / Ahave: de origen Hebreo que significa; muy amado.

Aiko: Amada, japonés.

Amanda: Siendo amada, merece ser amada

Amor: Amor.

 _Aina_ : "por siempre." Escandinavo.

 _Aiyana_ : "Flor eterna" ...

 _Dakota_ : La palabra posiblemente significa "eterna sonrisa". Nativo norteamericano.

\- Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Que les ocurre a tus hermanos?

\- Si lo supiera te lo diría.- sonrió- Supongo que están emocionados de que haya una pequeña niña corriendo por las doce casas.

\- ¿Que acaso no tienen a las Amazonas?- Saga en respuesta, arrugo la frente e hizo una mueca de horror- Con eso me dices todo.- volvió a acurrucarse contra su pecho, sin soltar el libro- Pero ten por seguro que ninguno de esos nombres lo llevara la primera hija que tenga.

\- ¿No te gustan?- cuestiono curioso, acariciándole el flequillo.

\- Son bonitos... Pero me gustaría algo más original.- suspiro- Más acorde a mi personalidad.- mostro una sonrisa picarona.

\- Si le preguntaras a Kanon, diría que " _Luzbel"_ sería perfecto.- hizo énfasis en el nombre, aunque estaba seguro que Kanon diría "Satanás" pero prefirió omitir ese detalle macabroso.

La mujer estallo en carcajadas.

\- Estoy seguro que tu hermanito elegiría otro, menos ese... Es demasiado bonito para que se le ocurra al tarado...- rodó sus ojos- ¿Sabes si vendrá al nacimiento del bebé?- Saga encogió los hombros, su mirada se ensombreció- No te deprimas, ten por seguro que vendrá...

\- No es eso.- negó con la cabeza- Es solo que... Aun me da algo de remordimiento lo que le hice hace años... Y, a veces pienso que solo aparenta y que aun me odia.- Akira se irguió y le tomo del mentón, mirándole a esos hermosos ojos jades, en los cuales se podría perder por lo que restaba de su vida.

\- Deja de atormentarte, ¿Quieres? Kanon te perdono, ya no te odia ni nada por el estilo, ¿Sabes porque lo hizo?- Saga no contesto- Porque te quiere, y tiene un corazón de oro que oculta tras todo ese sarcasmo y patanerías... Pero te quiere y te a perdonado, punto final... Por favor, Saga- susurro, uniendo su frente a la de el gemelo- Deja el pasado atrás y trata de ser feliz.

\- Tienes razón... Pero aun así...- se aparto.

\- Aun así nada- le cayó- vuelves a decir una sola palabra y juro que te pateare el culo hasta acomodarte el cerebro ahí, ¿Entendiste?- le fulmino con la mirada, y Saga asintió.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que Kanon tiene razón en decir que soy un mandilón y tu una loca.- sonrió.

\- Tu hermano no tiene razón de nada, es un idiota.- volvió a recostarse en su pecho y retomo su lectura.

\- Lo tuyo y lo de él es amor apache, lo puedo jurar.- retomo las carisias a su cabello.

\- Saga... Si realmente tuviésemos una hija- cosa que no pasaría, porque su corazón de madre le decía claramente que será varón- ¿Que harías?

\- Es obvio ¿No? Mandar a todos sus pretendientes a otra dimensión... O tomar el camino más fácil... Matarlos.

Un pesado silencio callo en el lugar, envolviéndolo en una sombría y obscura atmosfera.

\- Lo bueno que va a ser niño.- dijeron los dos al unisonó.

Tenían razón ambos, iba a ser niño... ¿Para qué preocuparse en esos momentos? Ya lo harían después cuando realmente llegase la nena, mientras... A disfrutar de su paternidad.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, Saga no dejaba de hacerle mimos a la pelinegra y al vientre de esta, hasta que una carcajada le saco de su ensoñación.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?- cuestiono, arqueando las cejas sin despegar la vista de la pelinegra, que ahora usaba sus piernas como almohada.

La mujer no le contesto, sonrió pícaramente y amplio más la sonrisa al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de Saga.

\- _Saga_ \- comenzó a leer, a lo que el Geminiano alzo más las cejas-; proviene de una lectura alternativa del ideograma que indica el sexo (definida como la división entre macho y hembra)- parpadeo varias veces- ¿Esto significa tu nombre?- pregunto incrédula- ¿División de macho y hembra?- Saga asintió avergonzado- No jodas, _amor_... Quien te haya nombrado así, te paso a amolar.- negó con la cabeza, sin ocultar la sonrisilla que pugnaba sus labios.

\- Esperaba que nunca lo supieras.- oculto su rostro entre sus manos.

\- ¿Quien te dijo el significado?- cuestiono curiosa.

\- Aioros... Un día estaba de curioso leyendo significados de los nombres.. Y el mío salió a relucir... Es sumamente extraño que mi nombre sea usado tanto para hombres como para mujeres.- frunció el ceño.

\- Eres como los zapatos "Unisex"*- coloco un mechón azul tras su oreja.

\- Jajajá, búrlate Akia, búrlate.- rodó los ojos, con hastió.

\- Vale, vale... No te enfades... Es solo que, es divertido.

\- Como tu digas.- suspiro.

\- Ya, quita esa carita.- le palmeo la mejilla con cariño- Y mejor sigue asiéndome mimos... Que me gustan y _le_ gustan.- Saga asintió y volvió a apapachar a su mujer.

\- Saga...

\- Mmm.

\- ¿Por que religión bautizaremos al bebé?- dijo, sin alzar la mirada del libro.

\- No lo sé.- respondio francamente- Aunque debo decir que no me cae en gracia que el niño crezca con la bendición de tu _sacrosanto_ dios psicópata.- dijo con sorna, rogando no incomodar a la chica, la cual arrugo el entrecejo, mostrando su disgusto.

\- Aunque no lo creas, a mi tampoco.- le miro fugazmente- Aunque tampoco me agrada que Saori le dé su bendición.- ahora era el turno de Saga arrugar las cejas- Seamos sinceros, esos dos están muy locos.- Saga asintió, dándole la razón- ¿Porque mejor no lo bautizamos con mi verdadera religión?- dijo sin despegar los ojos de Saga- Al fin y al cabo, soy católica de nacimiento y nunca eh dejado de serlo.

\- A pesar de servir a tu _magnánimo_ y _omnipotente_ señor.- murmuro juntando las palmas y alzando la mirada al cielo- Oh señor Ares, bendice a nuestro... Auch... Mujer, no me pellizques, que tienes uñas de gato.- Akira le saco la lengua.

\- Ya. Deja de burlarte.- afilo la mirada- Que puedo olvidar que somos marido y mujer.- Saga trago saliva.

Si algo sabia era que jamás debes hacer enojar a tu esposa, menos si esta es una sangrienta Bersekers del mismísimo Ares.

 _Akira_ _de_ _Estínfalo_. En sus tropas su nombre transmitía respeto y temor, solamente por ser la más sanguinaria y el brazo derecho de Ares. Su _Ave_.

Aunque para Saga, la cosa era distinta. Y lo usaba como arma.

\- Cálmate " _Pajarillo de Estínfalo_ "- Saga le puso mira de perro regañado, sin dejar de sobarse el antebrazo. Sabiendo de antemano el disgusto que le daba a la pelinegra el ser llamada así.

\- No me gusta que me llamen por mi cargo- se soplo el flequillo al reparar en la sonrisa burlona de Saga- Prefiero "Ave"- suspiro y rápidamente cambio de tema- ¿Entonces qué? Sí o sí.- sonrió como niña buena.

\- Preferiblemente- asintió- Cuando el crezca ya decidirá a donde profesar su fe.- dijo firmemente.

\- Muy bien.- sonrió- Aunque me gustaría que sirviera a tu causa.- Saga abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Sí, aunque creo que será como Kanon- y de nuevo arrugo la frente. Hablar de él cabrón de su cuñado... Ugh.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ya sabes... Servirá a Dios y al Diablo.- señalo el techo y luego al cielo.

\- Oh.- entendió- A dos dioses a la vez- Akira asintió- Valla lio... Esperemos que no le quede el dicho de...- la mujer le interrumpió.

\- " _Quien a dos amos sirve..._

\- ... _A uno le queda mal"_ \- completo Saga por ella.

\- Exacto.- le devolvió la sonrisa, estilo presentadora de pasta dental.

Y otra vez se sumieron en un agradable silencio... Que se vio interrumpido en cuanto Akira se alzo de su lugar, asustando a Saga, al verla perder el color.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono preocupado- ¿Aika? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te sientes bien?- le toco la frente y el vientre- ¿Sientes mareos? ¿Ascos? ¿Vas a vomitar?- aunque eso lo dudaba mucho, ya que su embarazo era compartido. Quien tenía los ascos, vómitos y antojos, era él. Qué bonita suerte, que bonita suerte.

Ninguna pregunta fue respondida, asiendo que su temor se agudizara, pero se esfumo en cuanto Akira rompió a reír, con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que varias lagrimitas se escabullían de sus ojos.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?- no le contesto, nuevamente.

\- Por Dios...- se sobo el vientre- Lee esto, por favor... Santo Dios...- se llevo las manos al rostro, tratando de borrar las gotas saladas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

\- _Kanon_ \- volvió la mirada a Italiana la cual le alentó a seguir leyendo-; Significado: Unión de Ka, flor y Non, sonido. De origen japonés. _Características_ : Es sensible, sincera e intuitiva. También es valiente, dominante, emprendedora y arriesgada, siempre está en plena creación de nuevos proyectos. Ama vivir rodeada de la naturaleza. _Amor_ : Se enamora con facilidad, es fiel y afectuosa.

Y entonces paso, Saga rompió a reír.

\- ¿Es enserio?- pregunto a nadie en especifico, pero Akira le respondió un rotundo **"Sí"** dando por hecho que lo que acababa de leer era real.- ¿El nombre de Kanon es de mujer?

\- Es más claro que el agua- le dijo ella- quien les haya puesto esos nombres, los paso a amolar... Y bien bonito... _"Flor"_ \- sonrió como una loca recién salida de el manicomio- a tu hermano le encantara.

\- Ni se te ocurra molestarle con eso.- no se creyó la falsa cara de inocencia - Hablo en serio.

\- Yo también.- replico.

Saga negó con la cabeza y con cuidado, acomodo su cabeza en las piernas de la pelinegra, rosando su nariz con su vientre.

\- Espero tu no seas igual de mala que mamá.- dijo, hablándole a la barriga.

\- ¡Oye!- reclamo esta, dándole un lepe en la nuca.

\- ¿Ves?- se sobo, aunque estaba muy lejos de doler- Tu madre es una salvaje... Ahora también me golpea, no se conforma con pellizcarme.- lloriqueo falsamente, robándole una sonrisa a la Italiana.

\- Juro, Saga, que si sigues hablándole mal de mí, dormirás en el sillón, lo juro.- trato de sonar peligrosa, pero su sonrisa la traicionaba; Estaba feliz, muy feliz.

\- Como te dije... Es muy mala...- dio un beso en el vientre y murmuro algo en antiguo griego, desconcertando ampliamente a la Italiana, que no entendió que dijo, dado que nunca lo había escuchado.

Saga al reparar en su rostro, sonrió.

\- Es griego antiguo.- informo.

\- Eso ya lo sé.- resoplo- Lo que quiero saber es; ¿Que le dijiste?- arqueo una ceja, sin dejar de contemplar al gemelo.

\- Eso es un secreto entre el y yo.- acaricio el vientre- El cual sabrás, el día en que lo bauticemos.- le guiño un ojo y antes de que Akira se diera cuenta, atrapo sus labios, sellando la nueva queja de la pelinegra.

\- Quiero que me lo digas.- dijo una vez que se apartaron, respirando agitadamente.

\- Con tres condiciones.- dijo él, tratando de calmar los latidos de su loco corazón.

\- ¿Cuáles?- rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos, atrayéndolo asía sí- Dímelas que yo las cumpliré.

\- ¿Lo juras?- _justo donde la quiera_ , pensó, ¡ _Saquen los bombos y platillos vamos a festejar!_ le dijo su Pepito grillo.

\- Te lo juro, tu sabes que nunca quiebro una promesa.- unió su frente a la de el geminiano.

\- La primera es que...- sonrió- Se me antoja una sandía- la chica arrugo la frente y abrió los labios- descuida, la compre esta mañana. Quiero sandía con chile y limón.

\- Eso es un hecho, en cuanto nos desocupemos la preparare.- río- ¿Cual es la otra condición para saber el secreto?

\- Que me dejes elegir el nombre de nuestro hijo... Y que no protestes.- se apresuro, al verla estrechar los ojos.

La pelinegra se soplo los mechones que caían en su rostro de porcelana.

\- Lo juro.- suspiro- ¿Cual es la tercera?

\- Esta es un poquito difícil... Recuerda que ya juraste, y no puedes romper tu palabra...- preparo una de sus mejores sonrisas de seducción- La tercera es que... Esperes hasta bautizar al niño... Y que no preguntes nada hasta ese entonces.

\- ¿Pero qué...?- y otro nuevo beso la callo. Robándole no solo el aire, si no apagándole el cerebro como si hubiese apretado un interruptor y acelerándole el corazón a niveles impresionantes.

\- Es un secreto...- murmuro, poniéndose de pie- y así se va a quedar... Hasta ese entonces... Y no más preguntas- interrumpió a la pelinegra que apenas abría la boca- Lo prometiste... Es un secreto- repitió, caminando a la cocina un par de pasos tras la mujer- y así se va a quedar.

\- Eres un maldito tramposo embaucador.

\- Soy Géminis.- respondió con una sonrisa zorruna.

Estaba dicho, era un secreto, que guardarían (él y el bebé) hasta el día de su bautizo.

Un secreto, que sabría, dejaría a más de uno, perplejo.

En especial a las dos personas más importantes de su vida;

 _Akira y Kanon_.

x- _**Fin**_ -x

 _Luzbel:_ Lucifer, o el príncipe de los ángeles rebeldes.

 _Majareta:_ Se le aplica al individuo un tanto chiflado (como sho OuO).

 _Unisex_ : Son zapatos que pueden usar tanto hombres como mujeres. (Mashomenosh xP)

 _Estínfalo_ : Son los pájaros (sin albur) sagrados de el dios Ares, aparte están los Carpinteros y los buitres... Si gustan saber más; Sr Google ;)

Los significados de los nombres los consulte con mi buen amigo; Google.

Saga y Kanon "Según" son nombres de mujer... Aunque puede usarlos tanto niña como niño... En caso de estar equivocada, háganmelo saber.

Safiro: ¡¿Quien me robo mi cerebro y me instalo otro?! ¡Haber! ¡Respondan! OñO

Dorados: O-O

Safiro: Yo no suelo escribir este tipo de cosas...- se señala así misma- ¡Yo casi no lo hago! ¡OoO¡

Dohko: ¿No será por las pastillas que te tomas?

Safiro: ¿Las que me recomendó el Doc para la gripa de perro que traigo?... Naaaa... Por cierto, ¿Donde están? ¡Bola de rateros! OñO

Shaka: Safi... Las traes en la mano O_O

Safiro: ¿Eh? Ah... Bueno... ¡Yo casi nunca escribo este tipo de cosas tan... ¿Dulces y melosas? O.o! ¡Yo no soy así!

Kanon: Te estás adentrando a la luz... Camina a la luz... Caminaaaaa... QuQ

Safiro: ¡Nooo! ¡Quiero seguir en la obscuridad! ¡Quiero seguir aquíííí!

Saga: ¡La obscuridad es chida! 8D

Safiro: Síííí... ¡Maldad Junini a miiiil! Jujuju... Ejem... U.U... Si alguien logro adivinar (creo que fui muy clara? Quien sabe... O fui muy enredadiza xD) el nombre de el bodoque... ¡Ni se le ocurra decirlo! Tiene que seguir siendo una sorpresa. Muajajaja... Ok, no lo digan... Es secreto (vOv)

Saga: Sí... Secretoooo... QvQ

Dorados: ._.

Datos de mi Oc:

 _Nombre completo_ : Akira de Estínfalo. _Apodos_ : Ave, Aika y uno especial por parte de Kanon 7u7

 _Cargo_ : Bersekers de Ares.

 _Fecha de nacimiento_ : 22 de diciembre _Signo_ : Capricornio xOx

 _Edad_ : 30 años

 _Lugar de Origen_ : Roma, Italia.

Todos los personajes fueron revividos con la edad en que murieron, han pasado tres años de eso, por eso Saga tiene treinta (han pasado dos años y cacho de meses... Dentro de poco serán los tres, así que tendrá treinta y uno), al igual que su gemelo n.n... Espero haberme explicado bien D8

En Profile encontraran las respuestas a los reviews de los últimos One- Shots que eh subido a fanfiction n.n... ¡Los anónimos están en profile! Mientras que los que tienen cuenta, chequen sus correos ;*

Kanon: Hay nos vemos y si no nos vemos, pues nos escribimos y si no... Significa que Safiro se murió por tanta pastilla que traga.

Safiro: n(Q _ Q)n 7u7... Ejem... n(Q_Q)n (aparenta, aparenta)

Mu: Auto medicarse, es malo... Siempre acudan con el médico en caso de enfermen, no hagan lo que esta bruta- señala a Safiro- Es por su bien.

Safiro: Pero no me regañes wee... QoQ

Shaka: Shakifrase; _Tratar de olvidar a quien amas, es como tratar de olvidar a alguien que nunca conociste._

Dorados: O_O

Safiro: ¡¿Ven?! Hasta Shaka esta raro... ¡¿Que nos pasa?! ¡Que Dios mío! ¡¿Queee ocurreeee?!

Shaka: O_o?

Mu: #ElMundoSeVolvioLoco

Shaka: Para que no se me quejen.. Hay les va uno bueno; _Mientras comamos, bebamos y amenos, aunque no trabajenos._ Dicho por Pedro Infante en la película "Los Tres García"

Kanon: #InmortalPedroInfante #VivaPepeElToro #QuieroVerLosTresHuastecos #QuieroVerATuza #EstoSeVaADescontrolar! Ya me calmo UoU

Safiro: #QuePashaConTodosh #KuandoSalgasLlevaSueter #NuncaSabesCuandoCaeraUnAguaceroDeMelda #OdioLaGripaDePerro #OtaVezQuePashaKonTodosh

Milo: #LoQuePashaEshKLaBandaEshtaBorrashaEshtaBorrasha 7u7

Mu: #NoALaAutomedicacion #EstanReLargasLasNotas

Safiro: #MeDeleLaCabezhaMeDeleElCuerpeishonYMeDeleElCorazhón #TieneshRazhónBakaMu #KheNoshPashaDioMioOnO

Kanon, Saga: OnO #MaldadJunini #Adíos

Se despide;

SafiroLeoninaDeGéminisBipolar medio majareta, Shaka Infante, Dr Musimi, Milo el Biorrachin, Kanon de la Luz Huasteco Tuzito De García, Saga Elfo Obscuro, Dohko el Sí Sabe y los demás Santos Dorados que no quisieron hablar.

Dorados: OnO

Safiro: ¿Les gusto? O ¿Lo borro? Ouo Dején reviews QuQ

Kanon- halándola de el brazo-: Ya vámonos, media majareta.

Safiro: Ultima cosa... #BullyingAKanon ¡Muaja! 7u7

Kanon: Muérete, enserio, muérete.

Bye, bye, bye o(*o*)/

(PD: Perdón por hacer tan largas las notas... Es que si ando medio "japi" xD... Ya. Es neta O_O... Bye, bye :)


End file.
